the next adventure
by Lilfluffypsycho
Summary: in 2009 a new group of students join Hogwarts and are met with a new mystery to figure out to save the school (I'm very bad at summarys)


Characters -

Jezebel Smith – a half blood witch, her father from the pure-blooded Smith family and a muggle mother. She has long dark blonde hair ending just above her waist and blue eyes.

Elaine Ravenhill – a muggle born witch with muggle parents and a muggle-born aunt. She has long mid back length brown hair and hazel eyes. She is the older twin of Kate Ravenhill

Kat Ravenhill - a muggle born witch with muggle parents and a muggle-born aunt. She has short brown hair and bluey-grey eyes. She is the younger twin of Ella Ravenhill

Celine Terry – a pure-blooded witch descending from the Terry family. She has long collar length brown hair and blue eyes

Roselyn Greengrass – a pure-blooded witch decending from the Greengrass family. She has long mid back blonde hair and blue eyes

* * *

 **Jezebel P.O.V** -

Walking through kings cross station with a noisy cat, mowling and crying in his cage drew enough attention to someone. Add a bawling mother who's sobbing about her 'baby girl' growing up to the equation and everyones staring at you.

"Mother please… everyone's staring at us" I whispered as we headed towards platforms 9 and 10.

"But it's a boarding school. I'm never going to see my baby girl"

"They still have holidays" I sighed giving her one last hug goodbye "And I promise to write when I have chance".

I knew exactly what to say to make her happy even if it wasn't all completely true, my brother had said the same thing when he'd left for his first year of Hogwarts nine years prior. I tuned out my mother's whining as we reached our destination, the wall between platforms 9 and 10 that would take me to platform 9 ¾ .

"I'll see you at Christmas" I called back to my mother, ignoring her crying as I waved goodbye while running at the wall and disappeared from her sight.

The Hogwarts express sat in its place, being boarded by witches and wizards from all the years that attended the school. It was easy to spot the first years like myself most looking awkward, nervous or lost. Thankfully I was none of those since I remembered what my brother had told me about what I had to do and where I had to go once I was at the station.

With my luggage and cat away in the luggage and pet carts I boarded the train, trying to find an empty seat, an almost impossible task since I had been one of the last to board. Finally after what seemed like an eternity a free booth turned up, somehow it was completely empty. I sat down on the soft seats, pushing the door shut with my foot as I put my feet up on the chair. The movement of the train had just lulled me to sleep when the door flew open and someone jumped on my legs.

 **Elaine P.O.V** -

The stress of one new witch was enough, dealing with two excitable witches was asking for disaster. When you're a muggle born twin, the cost of everything was double, but if you look at this from half of the problem, everything was divided. All of it was split. The attention, help, understanding but at least you were treated equal. Or so I tried to convince myself as we 'landed' on platform 9 ¾. we being my sister, my aunt and I.

Now I may of mentioned being muggle-born but that doesn't mean I don't have magical family. For instance our auntie Patricia, whom is the eldest witch on the family, offered to take me and Kat to get all our equipment for our first year at Hogwarts. She also it upon herself to send us off.

Unlike our parents, our aunt was always on time, or should I say early. This being the case as she dragged our luggage out of the flu powder fire place.

"C'mon girls, grab your owls and follow me" our aunt guided us as she strolled past other early families.

I lifted my cage to get a good look at my short-eared owl, checking how comfy she was with the sway in my steps. Apparently not bothered as she turned to look at me and I stared back into her large gormless spheres. "Do you want us to take our cases now?" Kat stopped raising a brow to the older witch.

With a quick spin Auntie looked back to us, I still took a few more steps before stopping mind you, walking into said case like a pillock. With a mild smile Auntie Pat pushed them towards us. Well pushed to Kat, I stood up and she handed them to me. "Alright girls you take your luggage over there -" she pointed to a conductor by a small door "And remember your brilliant! Now have fun and enjoy your time at the school, its really out doing itself from when I was a student" she bent over to hug us both before walking out of the way of some other oncoming students.

I inhaled deeply before turning to my already moving sister "Kat wait up!" I yelled turning back quickly to wave goodbye to our aunt.

Kat stopped at the door with luggage in tow before turning to me "Hurry up then, I want to get on before everybody else" she bounced slightly before holding herself again, with a sigh and a shake of my head we headed into the red steam engine. Jesus- I mean merlins beard what the bloody hell is going to happen to us, specifically me? I gulped as we trudge our way through the carriage.

 **Kat P.O.V** -

"Full… Full… Full…" I grumbled under my breath "How are so many people this early?!" I yelled back to Elaine, my teeth grating as I stormed forward. I stomped and grumbled onwards, my mind racing, trying to find a solution to our seating problem.

From what Auntie Patricia had described THIS IS NOT WHAT I EXPECTED. Talk about false advertisement. I was promised adventure and friends, not upperclassmen shoving us out the way treating the day as the last not the first day of the school year. Nine months of this ugh. As atonement from the universe an empty cabin was bestowed upon us

"Thank the almighty" I muttered again sliding the door open. With effort, I lobbed my bags onto the railing before flopping onto the plush looking seats. I watched as Elaine got her bag up without much bother and as she mirrored my action onto the other seat

"So… what now?" I ask, because c'mon what is there to do until arriving at this 'magical' destination.

"We could have a look around see if theres a dining cart?"

"Well, do you want to?"

"Do you?"

This is going nowhere.

With a roll of my eyes I'm up and half way though the door "There's nothing better to do." _Plus, it'll give me the opportunity to assess the situation. I don't this whole 'magic' thing_ I think bitterly. I'm a cynic. Sue me.

As we left the booth to find the dining cart I absent mindedly kept track of how many cabins we passed on our way there. Up ahead we spotted a crowed and just passed the hoard of hungry students was the sign for the dining cart. "Seriously. Don't parents feed their kids?" I mutter rolling my eyes

"Well, we are in the queue too" Elaine pointed out. I just replied with my middle finger, earning a scoff from some of the more big headed older students.

It took us a good half hour before getting served. By the time we were heading back to our booth the train had started to move.

"Isn't this ours?" Elaine asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the sleeping girl in the booth. I frown and count the booths in the carriage before nodding "Yeah… this is ours" I huff, pulling the door open and launching onto her legs, smirking as she yowled.

 **Celine P.O.V -**

I just made it onto the platform in time, my father was 'too busy' to come and say goodbye. So he sent me, an eleven year old girl, to find the correct train on my own. Everybody was already on the overflowing train, so I placed my cat into the pet cart and hopped onto the train.

I made my way up the carriages, pushing and ducking to avoid much taller and older looking kids in the corridors. Chocolate frogs were flying everywhere and other students robes were brushing past my face.

I was desperately trying to find somewhere to sit but every cabin was full. My bag strap getting stuck on every door handle as the train set off. Stumbling I continued along. 1 metre up ahead I saw an empty seat in a cabin. I shoved my bag further over my shoulder and pulled open the door, instantly regretting it as the shouting hit my ears.

* * *

this is a group fic written by me and four of my friends so the writing style will change between characters as we write our own characters POV.


End file.
